kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Zaia Thousandriver
|-| Opened= |name=Zaia Thousandriver |type=Transformation Device Driver |user=Kamen Rider Thouser |season=Kamen Rider Zero-One |firstepisode=I'm the Only President and Kamen Rider |lastepisode=TBA |numberofepisodes= TBA (Zero-One) }} The is the transformation device used by Kamen Rider Thouser. It was manufactured by Zaia Enterprise. Design The Zaia Thousandriver consists of the following parts: * - The right-hand slot used to insert Progrise Keys into the Driver. Learning is performed when a Progrise Key is inserted and the Key's is sent to the Fusion Reactor. Pushing a key within the slot will activate Thouser's Thousand Destruction finishing attack. If an alternate Progrise Key aside from Amazing Caucasus is exchanged and inserted without removing the Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key, the user can perform the Break Rise finisher. * - The left-hand slot used to insert Zetsumerise Keys into the Driver. Learning is performed when a Zetsumerise Key is inserted and the Key's is sent to the Fusion Reactor. * - The central golden circular section. it is an irradiation device unit that produces Thouser's Infrast Tecter bodysuit and other equipment during via irradiation molding beams before being put on the wearer. * - The two doors that open up during transformation. When closed, they cover the Thousand Equipper as a security mechanism. When a Progrise Key and a Zetsumerise Key has been inserted, it will open, activating the Fusion Reactor. Once opened, it acts as a reflector, improving the accuracy of the irradiation molding beams. * - The Driver's reactor located within the main body. By performing a fusion reaction with the Progrise Key's Rider Model and the Zetsumerise Key's Lost Model, Perfect Rise is initiated to convert the synergies between them into a form that maximises each Model's abilities, forming Kamen Rider Thouser. Functionality The Zaia Thousandriver uses the Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key in conjunction with the Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key to transform the user into Kamen Rider Thouser. Transformation To transform, the user inserts the Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key into the left-hand slot of the driver. Then, the user activates the Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key, opens it, and inserts it into the right-hand slot, causing the face of the driver to open and reveal a projection of Thouser's face. The Amazing Caucasus Rider Model and the Awaking Arsino Lost Model are then manifested from the Driver, before their horns interlock (with the Caucasus Beetle's Amazing Trident horns emitting pink light and the Arsinotherium's Awaking Lancer horns emitting sky blue light) and their bodies fuse with the user after the Infrast Tector inner suit materializes. Finally, the five horns are attached to the faceplate, generating the Thousand Eye Visor and finishing the transformation. To cancel the transformation, the user simply needs to eject both Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key and Awaking Arsino Zetsumerise Key altogether. Finisher Pushing the Amazing Caucasus Progrise Key again after transformation initiates the finisher. Notes *The Zaia Thousandriver is the second transformation belt in Kamen Rider Zero-One, and by extension the Reiwa era, to use the term "Driver". *It is the first Driver in the Reiwa era to require two devices to transform. *Requiring the face of the Driver to open in order to complete the transformation makes it similar to the Beast Driver, though the methods of doing so are different due to their respective collectibles for their series. Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Zero-One) Category:Zaia Enterprise